Moments like this
by TrueDespair
Summary: For burningdarkfire. Another day at the academy and Fai finds Kurogane asleep on the couch. It was something that he never saw the man do but then again, it wasn't the first time he has seen something different from the grumpy man. -Complete-


Another oneshot in a long time~!

It's for** burningdarkfire**'s b-day. Yay~! Happy birthday~!

For the rest, enjoy~! ^_^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Moments like this<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay class, that's it for today. I'll see you all tomorrow~!"<p>

The students got out of their seats as the bell rang; ending another day of school. As the science lab soon became empty, the teacher, Fai was left behind; organizing the papers on the desk. It was Friday today which meant that the weekend was just around the corner. No school, no boring paperwork, and definitely _no_ tests that needed to be graded.

Which also meant….

With a smile on his face and a skip in his step, the chemistry teacher walked out of the classroom and shut the door behind him.

"I think I'll go to the teacher's lounge and greet a certain someone."

* * *

><p>"Kuro-puu~! Are you in here~?"<p>

Opening the door, the chemistry teacher ventured into the teacher's lounge. He was met with silence. The lights were still on but there wasn't anyone around. Fai pouted. He was sure that Kurogane would be here. The gym teacher would be here every afternoon to get a cup of green tea before leaving for the day.

It was a rational way to calm him down considering who he was. It was either tea or therapy. The chairman of the academy, Yuuko Ichihara made it clear of his choices; with a bit of black mail of course.

Moving on….

Just when all seemed lost, Fai's sapphire eyes fell on the couch, where there was something black sticking out from the armrest. Smiling, Fai started walking towards the couch. With each passing step, the urge to jump the poor teacher was growing. Finally he was close enough as he loomed over the man.

'_Three…two….one….'_

"Surprise atta-!" Fai suddenly stopped. He then lowered his arms and softly smiled.

It was Kurogane alright, but it seems that the man has fallen asleep. Judging by his slightly unzipped jacket and the whistle still around his neck, he must have come straight to the lounge after his class ended.

Fai had rarely seen Kurogane sleeping in school. Usually it was the other way around. The man's face looked so calm and peaceful when resting. Then the blonde realized something. _Of course._ It was hard to forget that the gym teacher was still a young man. You'd never know with the way he usually acts around others. So mature and strong.

Not to mention a bit grumpy most of the time like some old man.

"Aww~!" Fai whispered. "It looks like poor Kuro-rin had a tiring time today." He tilted his head to get a better look at the man. It was rather cute to see Kurogane like this. Despite what the gym teacher would say about himself, he was very handsome even while sleeping.

"Brother?"

Fai suddenly looked up and saw his younger brother Yuui at the door. He smiled and placed a finger on his lips.

Yuui got the message.

As the cooking teacher walked as quietly as he could into the lounge, he glanced over at Fai who was smiling at a sleeping Kurogane. "You know brother; it's rude to stare at someone who's sleeping." He whispered.

The chemistry teacher chuckled quietly. "But Yuui, it's not every day that we see Kuro-tan like this. Who knows when we'll get another chance like this again." He then heard some mumbling from the gym teacher before soft snoring continued. "See? Look how cute he is in his own little dreamland?"

Yuui rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say brother." He went to the counter to make himself some tea. "Just be careful when he wakes up though. He probably doesn't want to talk to anyone."

That statement almost made Fai laugh. "Oh Yuui, you have _so_ much to learn about Kuro-rin." He crossed his arms. "If you are around this puppy for as long as I have, there are things that you pick up along the way."

"Really?" Yuui sounded a bit skeptical. "Because I don't believe that for a second."

"It's true." Fai said with a pout. "You don't think that's possible for Kuro-puu of all people?"

"No, I just think that considering who Kurogane is, it's unlikely that anyone let alone you would see another side of him." Yuui shrugged. "He's very reserved for someone younger than us. He's a very grumpy person."

"He's grumpy to everyone." Fai dismissed it with a wave of a hand. "But there are times that I see Kuro-sama being…not so grumpy."

"Do tell." Yuui sarcastically said with a smile. "I always thought that Kurogane was born with a frown planted on his face. Thank god the mystery's solved."

The twins shared a laugh but tried their best to keep the volume as low as possible. They then glanced at the gym teacher who was still sleeping away. His breathing was silent but noticeable with the way his chest would move up and down like a little wave on a beach.

"It's funny…." Fai suddenly said. "I've been with Kurgs for a long time now, ever since we've came to this school. At first I thought that he was just a brute who needed to loosen up."

"That's not far from the truth." Yuui grinned.

"I know." Fai smiled back. "But the more I got to know him, the more I see the kind puppy behind that rude wall that he always putting up. He's actually a very nice guy." He then sighed a bit sadly. "But he never shows that he is and people often misunderstand and assume that he's just some jerk who doesn't care about anyone other than himself."

"Sounds like you before." Yuui pointed out. "I seem to recall one of our phone conversations when you first started coming to the academy. You said something about Kurogane being a bit scary when you met him. That he had this mean glare that made you step back a bit."

"And you laughed saying that it was all in my head." Fai rolled his eyes. "But the way he reacts every time that I came up with wonderful nicknames makes me smile. I have never seen anyone yell so loudly before. It was funny."

"And you wonder why he chases you on a regular basis." Yuui shook his head. "Speaking of chasing, who confessed to whom first?"

"Honestly?" Fai grinned. "I don't remember. It just clicked for us. But if you really want to give credit for our relationship, it was Kuro-puu."

"And it comes back to the 'Kurogane has a softer side' part we talked about just before." Yuui said. "How he managed that? If anything I thought you'd be the one confessing to him since you know he'd rather jump off the Eiffel tower rather than speaking words of love."

With a thoughtful look, Fai glanced at Kurogane. Then he softly smiled. "It all started on valentine's day last year….."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyuu~! Look at all of these wonderful gifts!"<em>

_It was a mildly cold day at the Horitsuba academy and the hallways were bursting with excitement. Girls were running up and down while guys were either very excited or very nervous. And the whole building had a right to be._

_Because it was Valentine 's Day._

_In Japan, the tradition goes that the girls give chocolate to the people they like in hopes that they too like them back. However it's not always about love. It could be mere friendship between each other or just the common courtesy of making someone happy that they got something at all._

_In Fai's case, he was ranking up popularity with the girls (and some of the guys) so it wasn't much a surprise when the chemistry teacher was walking back to his classroom with a ton of chocolates and gifts. And why not? He was handsome, energetic and very nice to talk to. While it made Fai happy, it also made him a bit embarrassed that so many people actually liked him._

"_By the way, thank you Sakura for helping me with carrying some of these wonderful gifts."_

_The young girl smiled. "No problem." She then looked up at the teacher. "But you got more gifts then last year. You even got one from Doumeki and that's saying something."_

"_I'm sure he just gave it to me just to rile Watanuki up." Fai said. "Poor boy barely got anything this year. I told him if he wanted I can made some chocolate fondant for him but he declined."_

"_But you're still going to do it, right?"_

_Fai smiled. "Of course."_

_The pair reached the door of the science lab. Sakura grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. The two went inside and placed all the gifts on one of the tables. Stretching, Fai let out a noise of relief._

"_The day went by so quickly." Fai said as leaned on the wall. "All those faces filled with delight and happiness. Makes me warm inside." He then smirked. "Speaking of, did you get any gifts?"_

_Sakura looked at the teacher as a faint blush came across her cheeks. "Um….well yes." She started fidgeting. "I got a gift from Himawari, Watanuki, some guys and girls from one my classes and….."_

"_And….?" Fai pressed on._

"_And Syaoran." Sakura's face then turned a bit red. "He…he gave me a lovely chocolate bunny. He apologized because he said that he couldn't make anything without burning something so it was store bought. But I like it anyway. Because he was thoughtful and everything."_

"_Aww~! How sweet." Fai gushed. "So that means you gave something to him as well?"_

"_Yeah, some home-made chocolate that looked like bow ties." Sakura smiled. "I placed one around Syaoran's neck and told him that he looked very nice….but I said that without thinking and we both got embarrassed."_

"_Ah, young love." Fai nodded. "It takes the hearts of children and turns it into something amazing. I'm so jealous~!"_

_With a smile, Sakura laughed. Then her eyes trailed to the main table or the teacher's desk and blinked. "That's odd."_

_"Hmm? What is it?" Fai asked._

_Sakura pointed to the desk. "There's a box with a ribbon on top."_

_Fai's eyes followed the finger and blinked in surprise. "Well I'll be. You're right." He smiled as he went over to his desk and picked up the box. "Looks like another gift for Valentine's day."_

_"Does it have a name?"_

_"No." Fai then turned the box around. "But it has my name on it. 'To Fai Fluorite'. That's about it."_

_"That's odd." Sakura frowned. "I wonder who could it be?"_

_With no answer presenting them, the chemistry teacher put the box away with a smile. The rest of the day went by with the gift and the mysterious person itching in the back of Fai's mind. After that, it was all Fai can think about. Who was in his lab that day and who would be shy enough to give him a simple but thoughtful gift without revealing who they are. He asked his students, his friends and even his brother (who had no idea what was going on at the time) but the mystery has yet to be solved._

_Time past and before he knew it, it was White day._

_The tradition goes that people who care about others give them something white. It could be any gift as long as it's white and it means something. As the hallways of the school was beaming with energy and brightness, Fai couldn't help but smile at all the excitement he can feel in the air. _

_But a part of him had a feeling that something wasn't right._

_"Oi moron, you're going to run into a wall if you keep zoning out like that."_

_Fai blinked before glancing at the person before him. "Oh, Kuro-wan-sensei~!" He grinned as said person glared at him. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. I was just thinking about something."_

_Raising an eyebrow, Kurogane sighed. "Just watch where you're going. The school can't afford another injured teacher."_

_"Aww~! It's so sweet that you care about me so much~!" Fai gushed._

_"Who said anything about me caring?" Kurogane shouted with a blush. "I'm just saying, don't be stupid and don't be reckless. I can't be there to cover your ass everytime you set something on fire. You're a chemistry teacher for god's sake, you should know what is flammable and what's not!"_

_At that, Fai giggled. "But Kurgs, how was I supposed to know that student IDs can burn quickly?"_

_"Oh for the love of..." Kurogane muttered. "Just be careful. Oh and the witch wanted to see you. Something about paper work or whatever. She's in your lab right now."_

_"Oh. Okay." Fai blinked. He then walked past Kurogane as he waved the man off. "I'll see you around, Kuro-puu-sensei~!"_

_"Not my name!" Kurogane shouted back._

_As the chemistry teacher entered the lab, he was met with silence. "Huh, that's funny. Kurgy told me that Yuuko-sensei will be here." He rubbed his head in confusion. "And I'm pretty sure I closed that window..." He trailed off as something bright was shining on the window sill. Walking towards the window, Fai gasp at what was there._

_A simple silk-woven ribbon tied as a heart._

_Feeling his face heat up, Fai picked up the ribbon and felt the fabric with his finger. It was soft and smooth. It wasn't white as much it was silver but it made such a statement. Clasping the ribbon, Fai could feel his heart beating a bit too quickly. There was no mistake._

_It must have been from the same person._

_But the question was...who?_

_Suddenly he had a feeling that he was being watched. He turned his head only to see a slight shadow from the doorway disappear from view. Without thinking, Fai held onto the ribbon and started to run. But by the time he got out of the classroom, the person was no where in sight._

_Now what?_

_The rest of the day went by without any incident. _

* * *

><p>"Wow, sounds like some low budget movie or something." Yuui caually said. "I mean, a mysterious admirer. You getting nice gifts. And no one saw this guy? I mean it's too good to be true."<p>

"I know but that's what happened." Fai said as he crossed his legs and started swaying a bit. "And all that time I thought I had a a stalker. But then again..." He then shook his head. "So I held on to that ribbon for the rest of the year. But during that time, I got more gifts; a stuffed kitty, a diary, and a messily made cake for my birthday."

"Oh yeah. That was horrible." Yuui snickered. "I saw the picture and I couldn't stop laughing. The only good thing on it was that your name was spelled correctly...in red sloppy icing." He then smiled. "So when you realized who was the culprit of the gift-giving."

"Haha, funny story." Fai laughed. "You see, it was around new year's and-"

"Say another word and I'll throw you out through the window."

The twin blinked before glancing at the couch. There was Kurogane in all of his glory. He was awake and grumpy as ever. He lazily looked at the twins with a deep frown. "What?"

"N-Nothing." Yuui stuttered.

"Geez, don't act so scared Yuui." Fai grinned. "He won't bite."

"Wanna bet?" Kurogane glared. "And what the hell were you two jabbering about? I could have sworn that I heard something about me. And you, moron..." He looked sharply at Fai. "...Are too loud. How the hell can anyone sleep around here is beyond me. I bet the whole school heard you by now."

"And yet, there you were; sleeping like a baby." Fai cooed.

"Shut up!" Kurogane shouted as he sat up. "I do not!"

"I don't know." Yuui smirked. "You were out like a light for a while. And you were mumbling."

With a blush, Kurogane scoffed. "Now you're just talking crap." As the twins laughed. "Now back to the topic, what were you two talking about? Was it really about me?"

...

"Wow, would you look at the time!" Yuui suddenly said out loud. "It's that late already? Gosh, I should get going. I have a...thing to do later and I wouldn't want to miss it." He then started walking away. "I'll call you later brother when I'm done with...the thing that I supposed to do. Okay? Okay. Bye guys!" He walked out of the room rather quickly as the door closed.

"...Your brother sucks at lying." Kurogane said.

"Anyone would lie if they wanted to get away from the big scary dog as soon as possible." Fai chuckled. "Give him time, he's only been at the academy for a few months. I'm sure he'll get to see the cuddly hunk of sexy inside the gruff exterior."

"Everytime you open your mouth, it's another load of crap that I really don't need to hear." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Well we should get the hell out of here." He stood up and stretched. "It's late and I don't want to stay in this hell hole any longer."

"You keep saying that but I know you loving being here almost as much as I do." Fai teased. "Okay then, we should go to the movies and then have some dinner and maybe...go to a bar?" He ended with a slightly higher pitch.

Kurogane sighed. "We'll have dinner, a movie and _maybe_ a drink or two." He grumbled. "But the moment you get tipsy, I'm talking your ass out of there. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time. We just got allowed back in there."

"Fine, fine." Fai dramatically sighed. "Just a drink or two. Oh! Can we bring Yuui~?"

"Sure, why not."

"Yay~!"

"Just call him and tell him to cancel the _thing_ and tell him to meet us at the restaurant at 8pm." Kurogane said as he waved away. "Right now we should get back to our place and change. I'm not going out ith this jacket. I have enough fangirls following me already."

"Okay~!" Fai cheered. "I'll just go get my things and we'll be off." With that, the chemistry teacher started walking through the room.

"Hey."

The blonde turned around with a smile. "Hmm~?"

"Seriously, what _were_ you two talking about while I was sleeping?"

For a few seconds, the blonde didn't utter a word. Then a nostalgic look came across his face. "Oh...just talking about moments...moments of the past and such." Then as quick as lightning, a smile came back. "I'll be back." And with that, the blonde left the room.

Alone in a room, Kurogane pondered on those words the blonde has said.

Moments

Moments of the past...

The past, huh?

_"Kurgs, that was you?_"

_"Don't make it sound like I'm weird or anything!"_

_"But those gifts..."_

_"Yeah, yeah I know. It's freaky."_

_"No no! It's not freaky...it's actually...very nice of you. Sweet even. I just never knew..."_

_"I know. How can someone like me do something like give you things and make that piece of crap cake. It's..embarrassing."_

_"Well I don't think so. In fact, it's just the kind of thing you'd do."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Honestly, well for one you normally don't use words to express what you feel. You let actions take over. And boy do they talk. They all scream out 'Hey look at me! I like you and I don't care!'"_

_"..."_

_"And I expect no less from you. You may be a bit awkward when it comes to the heart but...that's one of the many things that I like about you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_"Oh...I guess it's okay then...so...are we..you know...?"_

_"Haha. Yes, Kuro-sama. I love to be yours. Will you be mine too?"_

_"Heh. Do you really have to ask?"_

_"Just wanted to be sure. Happy New years, Kurogane."_

_"...Happy new years...Fai..."_

"Holy crap, how can I forget?" Kurogane sighed. "I wanted to give that moron one last gift before telling him but I screwed up. What the hell?" Despite how angry he sounded, there was a faint smile on his face. "Because of that, I had to do the witch's paperwork whenever she didn't feel like doing just to keep the whole thing a secret. But it was freaking worth it." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. As he opened it, there was picture on the front. A picture that said a thousand words.

"Moments...huh."

"Kurgy! Are you ready?"

"Hold your damn horses. I'm coming." Kurogane placed the wallet back into his pocket. Walking out of the room, he looked back. He smirked. "I'll have to tell Yuui the rest of the story when I get the chance. I bet he'll want to hear it." He switched off the lights and closed the door.

Unknown to the pair, there was a frame laying under the couch, gathering dust as it was laying here. It had a blue ribbon on it and there was tag attached to it. If you look closely it was picture of the day of new year's eve, the day the gym teacher and the chemistry teacher formed a bond; a bond that went well beyond friendship. And the tag had something written on it. It was smuged but it can be read as clear as day.

_A lovely gift for the lovely couple. Hope you like the picture. By the way, do you still want that hot air balloon? I'll be waiting for that call~!- Yuuko_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>About Kurogane's sleeping pattern- It's based on mine. Whenever I take a nap anywhere besides my house, I would fall into a light rest and then a deep sleep. But because I'm a light sleep almost 24  7, if anyone is talking around me, I would pick it up in my subconsciousness before falling asleep again_. _If the talking gets too loud, I will gradually wake up. I hate that sometimes.

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~!**** ^_^**_  
><em>


End file.
